Targitzan
Targitzan is a Mayan deity boss found in Mayahem Temple in Banjo-Tooie who challenges Banjo and Kazooie to his own challenge in order for them to reach him. He appears to like playing Target. He also appears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as a statue in Banjoland. Physical Characteristics Targitzan is a powerful Mayan deity that resembles a totem pole. He is made up of four constantly spinning segments, excluding his head. They are all covered in targets and dart-spewing faces. The ratio of faces to targets increases the further up his body, making the difficulty of the battle steadily increase each time the bear and bird manage to destroy one of his segments. Targitzan is immobile and confined to the dead center of the arena. His head is a sandstone monument with an intricate headdress-like structure at the top and has glowing jeweled eyes perched right about his bucktoothed mouth. Games ''Banjo-Tooie'' Targitzan first appears in Banjo-Tooie as a boss in the game. He gives Banjo and Kazooie his own challenge. He at first tells Banjo and Kazooie to learn the Breegull Blaster in order to enter the temple's challenge. The duo must go to Jamjars outside of the temple to learn Breegull Blaster. Then, Banjo and Kazooie can enter the temple to do Targitzan's challenge. They must first aim for gaining ten jade statues to enter his "Slightly Sacred Chamber" where a Jiggy lies and which they must collect. Then twenty to gain entry to his "Really Sacred Chamber", where he lies and where the duo can fight him. When the duo enter, they encounter a Jiggy, conveniently placed exactly like the one in the Slightly Sacred Chamber, in the middle and ungaurded. They discuss how easy their mission will be, if all of the Jiggies are placed like this, but suddenly the gate closes behind them and Targitzan rises out of the ground, towering thousands of feet above them, with the Jiggy on his head. Targitzan will start spinning each of his segments in the middle of the arena. Banjo and Kazooie must use their Breegull Blaster ability to fire Blue Eggs or Golden Eggs at the targets on his totem's bottom segment. Once the segment is destroyed after four targets are hit, he will call for Moggies to come and help him. Only one is spawned, though, and once it is easily killed, Targitzan, now one totem segment lower, will start spinning again. This new second from the bottom segment comes with one dart-spewing face now, and the duo will have to avoid it while still hitting four targets. There are shield-like objects surrounding the arena that the duo can hide behind, but they are destroyed after several hits and do not regenerate. Once these targets are hit, eventually they will come back to an un-hit state, so the duo may fire a target more than once. After this segment is destroyed, Targitzan will summon two Moggies to battle the duo. When these are killed, the battle will continue in much the same way. The next two segments will have increasingly more dart-spewing heads, each is destroyed in four hits on targets, and the destruction is followed by an increasing number of Moggies being spawned- three with one segment left, and four when they are all destroyed. When all Moggies are dead and all of Targitzan's lower segments are destroyed, he will make one last attempt to destroy them when he does a "sacred self-destruct." In three seconds he explodes himself, firing darts in every direction. These do only one piece of damage, and once Targitzan is gone, the Jiggy will fall to its previous placement, and the duo may simply grab it and leave. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts A golden statue of Targitzan's head appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as one of the exhibits in Banjoland, near the Mumbo's Mountain Stonehenge. It is not visible at first until a nearby button is hit, after which it rises out of the ground and spews soccer balls from its mouth. Specifically, this statue resembles the "Sacred Priceless Relic Thingy", a priceless artifact built in the likeness of Targitzan that was lost by Chief Bloatazin (or rather stolen by the Unga Bunga Tribe). A smaller statue of Targitzan can also be found at the bottom of the museum's built-in lake. It can be disassembled using the wrench or by crashing into it. This statue of Targitzan uses the authentic Nintendo 64 model instead of a redesigned one. Banjoland Info "This Despotic Dizzy Totem God provided some good old-fashioned boss action, shooting game style. He lived in his Really Sacred Chamber in Mayahem Temple, a level with lots of temples." Gallery Targitzan.jpg|The submerged Targitzan statue in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. I_Am_Still_Tragitzan.gif|Targitzan's talking animation. Names in Other Languages Trivia *Targitzan's name is a pun on "target" and "Tarzan." *Targitzan's real Mayan god counterpart may be Ah Chuy Kuk, Buluc Chabtan, Ekchuah, & Xbalanque, all Mayan gods related to war. *It is impossible to get on top of his head to get a Jiggy. However, through use of glitches, it is possible to fire a Clockwork Kazooie Egg to retrieve it. *Since Targitzan's eyes are jewels, he does not have a blinking animation. de:Targitzan Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Bosses